Cuando todo falla, nuestros caminos se unen
by kamibb
Summary: En el funeral de sus padres, ambos hermanos buscan el apoyo que solo podrán encontrar en el otro. Au, USUK Peter.


Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic con una temática muy diferente a las que normalmente escribo, espero que les guste :)

advertencia: funeral, mención de homofobia.

Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando el aullido del teléfono lo despertó. Confundido, se sentó en la cama, escuchando al joven al lado suyo soltar un quejido leve. Le acarició la cabeza por un momento y luego se puso de pie. Caminó por su apartamento tambaleándose por el alcohol que aún estaba en su sistema y por el sueño. Había sido, como todos los sábados desde que se fueron a vivir a Nueva York, una noche agitada. No habían pasado ni tres horas desde que habían echado a sus amigos del departamento.

Llegó al teléfono, mirándolo como a un viejo enemigo. De seguro sería alguna llamada de broma de adolecentes ebrios.

Con voz somnolienta, contestó.

Mientras escuchaba a la persona del otro lado de la línea, sintió que su corazón se congelaba. Debía de estar escuchando mal. Abrió y cerró la boca numerosas veces, pero no pudo decir nada. Finalmente, la mujer de voz llorosa le colgó sin despedirse.

Joder, que iba a hacer ahora. Casi deseó haber simplemente ignorado el teléfono, como cualquier persona sensata cuando se le llama a las cinco de la mañana. Lamentablemente él era un hombre demasiado curioso, y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de borrachera en su cuerpo.

Regresó lentamente a la habitación y se arrodilló en el suelo a un lado de la cama. Con los brazos apoyados en el colchón, observó la cara durmiente de su compañero.

¿Como iba a darle las terribles noticias? Suspirando, le movió suavemente el brazo para despertarlo.

-Artie.- Dijo, y su propia voz le pareció extraña.

El otro gruñó con sueño.

-¿Qué sucede, Alfred?- preguntó sin real interés, con los ojos verdes apenas abiertos y arrastrando las palabras, pero al ver la cara del otro hombre supo que algo estaba mal, realmente mal.

...

Los presentes en la ceremonia maldecían el clima por burlarse de ellos. El sol brillante, el cielo despejado y las nubes blancas contrastaban con el ambiente desgarrador y melancólico del cementerio.

Los familiares y amigos de los difuntos estaban cabizbajos y algunos lloraban. Los sentados en las bancas eran los que estaban peor, algunos no podían ni mantenerse en pie. Uno de ellos era un niño rubio de doce años, que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y estaba completamente inmóvil, esforzándose por no llorar.

El sacerdote estaba de pie frente a los ataúdes, esperando a que la gente estuviera lista para comenzar. Miraba las flores blancas y rojas que lo llenaba todo. ¿Cuántas veces habrá visto el mismo escenario? ¿Las personas reunidas en torno a una tumba que se negaban de ver directamente?

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando nuevas personas llegaron, sumido en los pensamientos que una vez más lo asaltaba.

Vio distraídamente que algunas cabezas se levantaron para ver a los dos recién llegados, y al reconocerlos emitían pequeños gestos de desaprobación que no pretendían soltar con sutileza.

El primero era un joven que compartía los rasgos físicos de la mayoría de los presentes, y tenía una expresión en su rostro indescifrable. El otro hombre lo seguía de cerca pero a una distancia prudente. Por respeto, pensarían algunos. Por vergüenza, pensarían otros.

El niño rubio de la banca fijó sus ojos en el primer joven y, destrozando toda su mal fingida calma, corrió frenéticamente hacia él. Este se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura y se fundieron en un abrazo en el que ambos pusieron todas sus fuerzas, buscando apoyo en el otro, el mayor queriendo proteger y el menor buscando entendimiento.

El joven le tomó la cara al niño y miró directamente a los ojos azules que no dejaban de llorar. El mayor, sin embargo, no soltó ni una lágrima.

-Todo va a estar bien, hermanito.- susurró el joven, y el niño se intentó secar las lágrimas con la maga de su camisa.

El otro hombre se acercó a ellos y puso su mano en el hombro de su pareja.

-Hola, Peter.- le dijo al niño, con los ojos tristes y una sonrisa pequeña y cargada de cariño. Pero no había nada de lástima en su expresión, y Peter descubrió que aunque quería un momento a solas con su hermano mayor no le molestaba que Alfred estuviera presente.

La pareja de su hermano siempre le había agradado, a diferencia del resto de su familia, que era muy conservadora y no soportaba la idea de que Arthur fuese homosexual. Sus padres prácticamente no mencionaban a su hijo mayor y el niño podía sentir las miradas de los presentes a sus espaldas, clavándose como dagas en la pareja. Con el simple recuerdo de sus padres Peter quiso volver a llorar.

Entonces Arthur se paró y tomó la mano del niño.

-El ministro quiere comenzar con la ceremonia.- Dijo, y los tres se encaminaron hacia los ataúdes de los padres de ambos hermanos, fallecidos en un accidente de tránsito tres días atrás.

Durante la ceremonia ocuparon los puestos más cercanos a los ataúdes. Arthur al medio, sostenía en una mano con fuerza a su hermano menor y en la otra a su pareja, de una manera más sutil pero no por ello menos significativa. Escucharon en silencio, pero ninguno se paró a decir unas palabras.

Cuando todo terminó, Arthur miró a Peter, quien había dejado de llorar hace algún rato.

-Todo va a estar bien- repitió, exhausto pero firme, y Peter le creyó.

Fin

* * *

Ojalá que les haya gustado :) tenía pensado hacer una secuela con los tres viviendo juntos y con Peter adolescente, pero no estoy segura.

Cuidense, nos leemos y review si pueden :DD


End file.
